


Rings

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: The four silver rings are a staple in every David Rose outfit, that much, Patrick has known since day one. The first time he sees them is when David hands him that little slip of paper that has ‘B13’ printed on it. He doesn’t really think anything of them until he’s shaking David’s hand for the first time, the cool metal touches Patrick’s hand and it sends a shiver up his spine.(He’ll find out later that it seems to feel like that every time he touches David, but he still loves the rings.)





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just a lot of rambling that I needed to get out of my system after watching the newest episode. It's also my first Schitt's Creek fic, as well as my first published fic in years. I don't have a beta, so there's likely a few mistakes, but I just needed to get this out there because I'm kind of proud of the concept, but not the way I executed it. So I kind of just said fuck it and decided to post it. Anyway, here ya go!

The four silver rings are a staple in every David Rose outfit, that much, Patrick has known since day one. The first time he sees them is when David hands him that little slip of paper that has ‘B13’ printed on it. He doesn’t really think anything of them until he’s shaking David’s hand for the first time, the cool metal touches Patrick’s hand and it sends a shiver up his spine. 

(He’ll find out later that it seems to feel like that every time he touches David, but he still loves the rings.)

As he gets to know David and slowly realizes that his feelings for the other man are far from platonic, he can’t help but think about how good those rings would feel on him. Those thoughts keep Patrick awake at night, and eventually, they run wild and he finds himself touching himself while trying to stay quiet in his rented room at Ray’s. In the beginning, he feels so guilty about doing such things while thinking about his business partner, but he can’t help himself. He’s never wanted someone like he wants David Rose. 

The accessories become A Thing for him as the months go on. It’s really embarrassing that he finds himself becoming aroused at the sight of rings on somebody’s finger, but something pulls in his gut whenever he glances at David’s ringed fingers. He has to tell himself multiple times a day that he needs to stop looking at his business partner’s hands, it’s not healthy. 

Then David’s birthday happens and Patrick finally gets the courage to ask David out, except, David doesn’t seem to understand that it’s a date. But the night isn’t a total bust, because, at the end of it, David’s kissing him and he can feel those rings on his skin as David presses their lips together. 

After that, Patrick can’t help but notice that those rings are there for every part of their relationship. They’re there for the day after their kiss, when David had asked to stay with Patrick and he had freaked out, only to find out that a dead body was in one of the motel rooms. They’re there when Patrick finds out about David’s...interesting past with Jake. They’re there when David calls him his boyfriend for the first time. They’re there when Patrick sings to him. And they’re there, glistening in the horrible lighting of the motel room when David is trying to wrap his head around the whole Rachel situation. 

While Patrick and David are on their break for a few days, Patrick can’t stop thinking about rings, so much so, that one of the olive branches he extends to David is a bracelet that he believes would complement the rings nicely. And later, when David lip syncs to what Patrick knows now is their song, he sees that he was correct about the accessories looking fantastic together. 

David continues to wear the rings for other big moments. When they say ‘I love you’ for the first time, when he realizes that David was ready to move in with him, when he feels the heat of jealousy rise within him as he watches Ted kiss his boyfriend, when David holds onto him tightly after he returns from his date with Ken, and when they’re slow dancing after Patrick’s almost-surprise party. 

That’s when Patrick knows that he’ll be with this man for the rest of his life, swaying to the soft song that David had selected, waiting for Twyla to finally kick them out, that’s when he makes the decision to propose. 

He’s at a ring store in Elmdale, under the guise of meeting up with an old college friend when he gets the idea. The store consultant is showing him ring after ring, but none of them feel right. David would look fantastic in all of the options, but none of them fit. Patrick thinks about he wants something that would look good with his classic four silver rings and then it hits him. 

He has to have them special ordered, but it’s worth it. 

Of course, David is wearing his rings when they go on the disastrous hike. Every time Patrick sees them catch the light, he gets more and more anxious about getting to their destination, but then David is complaining, Patrick steps on a branch, and he thinks he has to hide the ring box again because it’s ruined. But David insists on having their picnic, and Patrick is overwhelmed with his love for the man that just carried him up the rest of the trail, so he decides to go for it because he can’t wait any longer.

David cries and Patrick notices the way his eyes dart to the silver rings on his hand before his eyes take in the gold ones, still in the box. After getting through the speech Patrick had been perfecting for weeks, he gets up off his knee, ignoring the pain in his foot, and wraps his arms around David. They pull back, David opens the ring box again, and then asks “Are these 24 karat?” His heart sinks for a moment, but then David is waving the question off. “It’s a yes, it’s a yes. I love you,” David breathes, bringing him in for another kiss. 

They stayed wrapped up in the hug for a long time, both not wanting to let go as they grin into each other’s shoulders. But eventually, David pulls back, telling him that he should sit down because his mom might actually kill him if Patrick can’t walk at opening night. He helps Patrick sit on the blanket and then sits beside him, their lips colliding again as David lets out a breathless laugh. 

“I love them,” David says as he pulls back, eyes back on the rings. “I can’t even tell you how much I love them,” Patrick beams and David shoves the box in his hands. “Will you put them on me?”

“Of course,” Patrick laughs because he can’t help himself, he’s just so happy. 

He slides the rings onto David’s left hand, heart bursting. Once he’s finished. David places his hands on either side of Patrick’s face and brings him in for another kiss. Patrick smiles against his lips because the feeling of these rings on his skin is even better than the silver ones because he put them there and they meant that he got to spend the rest of his life with David Rose.


End file.
